Molly sounds an awful lot like Mommy
by iamthepinkukulele
Summary: Arthur Weasley is sick and Molly is of course tending to him dutifully. He decides this is a good time to talk to her about his hope for the future.


Molly walked into her dimly-lit room carrying a large bowl in her hands. She looked at her husband in their bed, and he gave her a small pout. She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Should you really be near me?" asked Arthur, "The last thing," He coughed. "I, I want is to give you what I have." He cleared his throat.

She stirred the soup with a spoon gently. "The doctor said what you have isn't contagious, so it's fine."

Arthur looked away, a bit ashamed. "Molly I'm so sorry about this, I know that you've been sick recently, and I haven't been nearly as good to you."

"Shhhhhh." She pushed his hair back. "It's fine, Arthur. Now here," She lifted the spoon to his mouth. "I know that this is one of your favorite Muggle foods." He swallowed, and looked over to see Molly holding bowl of alphabet soup.

"Speaking of Muggles, their eating habits, the things they do for fun, their language…" He coughed again. "You know, all the stuff I've been studying recently. I was just noticing how some of their words are… interesting."

"What do you mean?" Molly lifted the spoon to his lips.

"Well, of course here we call our parents Dad and Mum, but in the Muggle world, kids call their Mum's," He slurped the soup loudly. "Mommy"."

"Mhmm." She shook her head. "I don't get it."

"Well, Mommy sounds," he gulped and sat upward, "an awful lot like Molly."

"Your point?"

"Well, I mean… maybe there's a reason for that?" He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Maybe it's like a sign that that's what you're supposed to do. Molly be a Mommy." He bobbed his head back and forth as he made the comparison.

Molly smiled mischievously.

"I'm sorry Moll, I'm so bad with words… just, just... do you, do you know what I mean?" He bit his lip.

"Yes, Arthur I know exactly what you mean." She blushed.

"I just… I mean you come from a big family, and you're so loving and patient with everyone, me especially. And you're always making sure the house looks nice, and you're nearly the best chef I've ever met. It just seems like, what you were meant to do."

"Nearly?" Molly scoffed jokingly.

"Well darling, you did burn off my beard making soup our Senior year." He rubbed his chin.

"Eh, that might not have been an accident…" She winced.

"You hated my beard that much?"

"Oh Arthur, I could never _hate_ anything about you." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I mean, I know that it'll be hard at first," He squirmed a bit. "financially and stuff. And we won't get much rest in the first year or so, and that you might have to stay home with them, meaning you can't get a job which will make it even more difficult. And we'll probably have to move into a bigger house, because this one is so small. Oh, and maybe we'll want to move closer to my family, or your family, I mean that's whatever works best. But I guess that means I should start looking at real estate soon to see if I can find a decent place. Not that you're not able to take care of a child on your own, I mean you're incredibly capable, but I just know that sometimes parents get overwhelmed and they need some help. Because it can be really really difficult but-" He was beginning to run out of breath.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Arthur?"

"S'what do you think?" He looked at her with big, excited eyes.

"I think that maybe you're right. I also think that you're a bit late."

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe the universe already set those plans in motion."

Suddenly Arthur became very serious. "Molly?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Are you pregnant?"

Molly picked up her wand out of her apron and waved it slightly. She nodded toward the bowl. Arthur looked down, and in tiny alphabet soup letters was the answer: Y-E-S. Arthur looked looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment, sighed and then fainted back onto his pillow. Molly just smiled. He had also fainted after he had proposed and she'd said yes. He fainted when he was overcome with happiness.

She took the bowl from off his lap and placed it back on the table. She walked around to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. And so Molly Weasley snuggled up next to her husband, with a tiny baby Weasley nuzzled somewhere in between them. She put her head on his heart.

"Molly?" Arthur said, eyes still closed.

"Yes?"

"You are the single most wonderful woman I have ever met." He put his arms around her and squeezed.

She smiled and rubbed his chest, feeling as filled-up with love as she ever had. "Go to sleep, Darling."


End file.
